pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
APPA
The Avatarian Protection and Prosperity Alliance (APPA) was founded as a political body meant to protect the sovereign rights of its member states, to protect the people of the aforementioned member states from external threats, and see to the prosperity of like-minded nations, regardless of their cultural, historical, and/or political alignment with the Avatarian systems of beliefs and/or government. History The First Age : Water (01 July 2012 - 12 August 2012) Founding APPA was founded by Aang-kai, along with DancerofPointe, Kazan, and Hyperion following the establishment of those four nations into a period of stability. APPA was slow to develop, taking in only one new member — Clutch — during the first week of their existence. APPA was quick to rise through the Alliance Rankings, finding a secure spot at #8 within a week of founding. After a three-week period of development, in which membership in APPA rose to its highest number of 14 members, APPA climbed into the Top Five of Alliances, securing an Alliance Pip on the PixelNations forums, as well as continuing to gain notoriety in the Pixelverse. Notable members who join APPA during this time included Shamz and LadyLuck. Following the dissolution of The Poison Clan, APPA extended protection to any nation displaced from this dissolution. One of the first nations to find sanctuary in APPA was Lady Luck, with an announcement made by The Council to Pixelton to signify her membership. Internal Chaos On 10 August 2012, PixelNations underwent a sudden period of internal chaos, with many players calling out Anson for actions which were unexplainable at the time; sudden suspensions, deletions of threads which painted Anson in poor light, even banning of nations for no reason were occurring everywhere. Deemed unsafe, many of the highest ranked nations in Pixelton were suddenly attacked, and Aang-kai was suspended from the game for comments made against Anson. On 11 August, the situation would be explained as an attempt by Anson to judge how the community would handle a moderator gone mad with power, and a large announcement was coming in the next day. Following the Chaos, APPA was given its first weak hit. Hyperion, one of the Original Founders of APPA, left the alliance to join the United Federation of Kingdoms; citing 'differences of opinions' with Aang-kai and The Council, as well as the apparent brash words spoken by Aang-kai during the Chaos. Hyperion's departure would be cleared in a formal announcement from the remaining Council members, and attempts were made to stabilise the alliance. The Restart On 12 August 2012, Pixel Nations was sold by the creator, Sheepy, to Anson. With this sale came a controversial reset for the entire game. Every nation was reset back to 1.45 power and every alliance was deleted; however, national budgets were not reset, leaving many nations starting off with dozens of millions of dollars while others, who had just collected and spent without knowing the restart was coming, had very little to start off with. Throughout the restart, APPA was in fact left weakened; many of the newest members to APPA — who had joined days before the restart — simply left PixelNations. In addition, it was revealed that Clutch was in fact Sheepy. Due to this reveal, Sheepy decided to found his own alliance, The Flock. However, despite this weakening, APPA holds the honour of being the first official alliance founded after the restart. The Second Age : Earth (12 August 2012 - 31 December 2012) Further Weakening After losing Clutch/Sheepy to a new alliance, The Council began formulating plans to increase the growth of the alliance, with lessons learned from the Water Incarnation. However, these plans were cut short when, on 13 August, LadyLuck was announced as the RolePlaying Moderator on the PixelNations forums. According to Anson's new rules, Moderators were not allowed to have any in-game affiliations and, as such, LadyLuck was forced to leave APPA. With membership of APPA down to just seven members, The Council decided to form an alliance with Sheepy and The Flock. Named after Sheepy's former alias, The Clutch Accords became a defining document in the history of APPA, and would see to the entrance of APPA into their first conflict. The ABC - Flock War (15 August 2012 - 20 August 2012) On August 15, 2012, BabyKong410 of New Texas (ABCs) attacked Sheepy of Baa-Topia (The Flock), Ptolemy of Illian (The Polis), and Caterin of Pennsylvania (The United States) unprovoked and unannounced. It was eventually discovered on an unhidden board in the ABCs forums that they were planning to attack either The Flock or The Polis in full-scale war, as K-Factor wrote: "Once all our nations are prepared for war, we will soon launch an attack on either The Flock, or The Polis." Subsequently, Caterin left The United States Alliance to join The Flock for added protection. Due to the terms of The Clutch Accords, APPA soon joined in the war effort after a formal declaration of intent; with Kazan and Aang-kai declaring war first upon Ashley of Junka and Rimidor of Zimroc, respectively. Shamz entered Peace Mode soon after the declaration of intent was made, preparing to aid the nations of APPA during the conflict. The War between Aang-kai and Rimidor would be short lived, as Rimidor soon accepted peace from Aang-kai. Following this peace, the nations of ABC and The Flock soon established a controversial peace through the ABC-Flock War Treaty, after which the ABC-APPA Peace Treaty was soon signed, bringing an end to the first war of the Earth Incarnation. The Cost of War Having lost so much to the war, APPA was left in a highly weakened state. Most of the nations within APPA struggled to restart growth, with APPA entering a period of stagnation. During this period, Shamz would end up leaving APPA for The People, further reducing the strength and membership of APPA. This departure would also mark the first time in APPA's storied history that the alliance would fall from the Top Ten rankings; a position the alliance has yet to retake. The Third Age : Fire (30 December 2012 - Present) On 30 December 2012, the nation of Gyatso-kai was founded in the LIVE version of PixelNations; bringing with it the desire to continue APPA into the Third Age. Charter Wars Treaties Members Category:Alliance Category:Disbanded alliancesCategory:Project Pear